Terry Water und die dunkle Macht
by Terry Water
Summary: Jetzt kommt TERRY WATER, die weibliche Harry Potter.


**_ Terry Water und die dunkle Macht_ **

1.Geliebt oder Gehasst

In einer ruhigen Wohngegend wie in der Thomas Road, lässt es sich wohnen, solange nichts passiert was die Nachbarn oder die Angestellte,die täglich ihre Arbeit verrichteten unheimliche oder ungewöhnliche Dinge sahen.Wenn soetwas passierte ginge es in der Nachbarschaft herum wie bei der stillen Post, aber das Ergebnis sei genau das, was bei der stillen Post immer heraus kam.Wenn ein Vogel vom Baum gefallen war, hieß es komischerweise,es sei jemand gestorben.  
So wie in dieser Nacht war etwas passiert im Haus der Waters.Der Nachbar hatte gehört wie jemand laut gelacht hätte. Aber am nächsten Tag hieß es dann, die Eltern von der kleinen Terry Water hätten sich gestritten,was fast wie nie passierte.Nachdem jeder Nachbar am nächsten Tag Bescheid wusste,ging Susan Williams,die nur drei Häuser weiter wohnte,hinüber zu den Waters um nachzufragen,ob alles in Ordnung sei. Sie war etwas pummelig und hatte Braunes Haar,was sie zu einem Zopf zusammen gebunden hatte.  
Wie alle Einfamilienhäuser in der Strasse,war auch das Haus der Waters Weiß,aber ihres war Weiß wie Schnee,da Mr.Water es frisch gestrichen hatte.Im Garten sah man wunderschöne Blumen.Sie alles Farben hatten,sogar schwarz.Der Postbote bliebt jedesmal stehen,wenn er zu dem Haus der Waters kam.  
Mrs.Williams ging durch den schönsten Vorgarten der Strasse und drückte die Klingel.Sie hörte das ,Gong" im Haus und wartete.Nach einer Weile,die sie fröhlich wartend auf der Stufe zum Haus stand, war sie geduldig geblieben.Jetzt kam ihr etwas komisch vor,ging ein paar Schritte zurück und blickte nach Rechts zum Garagentor.Es stand einen kleinen Spalt offen.Das war ungewöhnlich für die Waters die, es immer abschließen wenn sie nicht mit dem Auto fahren.  
Mrs.Williams drückte noch einmal die Klingel,aber nichts passierte.Plötzlich durchdrang die Stille ein Schrei aus dem Haus.Mrs.Williams wurde ganz unruhig,ging zur Garage und öffnete sie.  
Die Garage der Waters war leer,die Braunhaarige war sichtlich überrascht darüber.Vielleicht wurde ihnen ja das Auto geklaut worden oder sie sind in den Urlaub gefahren.Aber das war ungewöhnlich,da sie bei den Nachbarn Bescheid sagten,wenn sie in den Urlaub fahren wollten.Und wenn ihr Auto geklaut geworden wäre, hätten sie sich bei den Nachbarn,den Barons gemeldet.Sie ging weiter,durch die Holztür die das Haus von der Garage trennte.Sie war im Flur,wo überall Gemälde hangen.Sie rief nach den Waters,aber niemand anwortete.Daher ging sie dem Schreien nach und stieg eine Treppe herauf,auf einen zweiten Flur.Da die Häuser auf der Strasse alle gleich gebaut waren,kannte sich Mrs.Williams aus und gelangte über den flauschig roten Teppich in das Kinderzimmer,wo sie auf die 2jährige Terry traf.Sie sitzt schwarz beschmiert auf einem Fleck der ebenfalls schwarz wie Kohle aussah.  
Mrs.Williams war ein normaler Mensch,aber sie kannte Zauberer und wusste sofort Bescheid.Die dunkle Macht hatte wieder zugeschlagen und die Waters geholt.Wiso er gerade sie ermordet hatte,wusste niemand.Die dunkle Macht ist der gefürchtetste Zauberer,der überall in der Zauberwelt bekannt war.Jeder denn er nicht leiden konnte oder ihm nicht gehorchte,brachte er persönlich um.Warum hat er seine Spuren nicht verwischt,oder die kleine Terry umgebracht?Das waren Fragen,die Mrs.Williams nur von einem erfahren konnte.Der alte und sehr Kluge Zauberer Professor Rufus Pardelworme,der die größte Zauberschule in England die ,Yorkwards" leitete.Er wüsste,was zu tun ist und was aus der kleinen Terry werden sollte.  
Mrs.Williams nahm die kleine rothaarige Terry,die gar nicht mehr schrie seit dem Mrs.Williams in der Tür stehen geblieben und ging zu sich nach Haus,schickte eine Eule,die sie aus dem Garten der Waters mit einer Nachricht zu der Yorkwards-Schule an Professor Pardelworme flog.  
In einem riesigen Schloss auf einer Klippe,umrandet mit wunderschönen roten,blau und außergewöhnlichen Farbigen Blumen,seltenden Bäumen wie eine Katzenpfötchenweide und Kletterpflanzen die sich an den Schlossmauern hoch schlägelten.Eine Eule flog in luftiger Höhe auf ein kleines Fenster in einem der sechs Türme zu.Sie setzte sich auf den Mamorfenstersims und wartete auf jemanden, der die Nachricht empfangen sollte.  
Ein älterer Mann in einem weiß/dunkelblauen Umhang und einer Brille,erhebt sich aus dem sehr alten und rot gepolsterten Stuhl.Er sah die Eule neugierig an,als wenn er an den Federn sehen könne, wo oder wem sie gehörte.Er nahm den Zettel von dem Band, an dem es an das Bein von der Eule befestigt war und las sie:

,Sehr geehrter Professor Pardelworme,da sie mich nicht kennen,  
werde ich ihnen meine dringende Situation erklären und es kurz machen.Ich bin Susan Williams die Frau von Karl Hamilton, den sie vor 20 Jahren in ihrer Schule ausgebildet hatten.Ich hoffe sie kennen die Waters.Sie haben auch eine kleine Tochter Namens Terry haben.Der gefürchtetste und grauvollste Zauberer ihrer Zeit hat leider auch sie erwischt.Aus welchen Gründen er die kleine Terry verschont und ohne Schmerzen überlebt hat lassen,kann ich ihnen nicht erklären.Ich hoffe sie wissen mir weiter zu helfen.Am besten für sie wäre,sie geben die süße Terry in liebevolle Hände in eine nicht Zaubererfamilie.Dort kann sie die dunkle Macht nicht sehen und aus Zorn Nicht auch noch grauenvoll ermorden.Sie werden uns schon finden,wenn  
sie der Eule folgen.Mit verzweifelten Grüßen Mrs.Williams.

,Oh nein, beim heiligen Baron der Yardwards-Schule für Zauberei und Hexerrei,die kleine Terry ist in Lebensgefahr.Wir können nur hoffen das die dunkle Macht noch nicht herausgefunden hat,das sie bei einem kleinen Mädchen versagt hat." Er setzte sich schnell an den Schreibtisch,nahm einen Zettel und schrieb:  
An Mrs.Williams in dringender Angelegenheit,Ich werde so schnell wie es meine Zaubermittel erlauben werden,zu ihnen kommen und mich um diese traurige Angelegenheit kümmern. Bitte passen sie auf sich und die kleine Terry auf,da so wie ich Mr.Water kenne sie wahrscheinlich noch im letzten Moment,vor dem Tod ihres Vaters von ihm die Zauberkräfte übernommen  
bekommen hat.Sie ist in Lebensgefahr.Mit Schutzenden Grüßen Professor Pardelworme.

Er befestigte den Zettel geschickt an dem Bein der Eule.Sie hob ab in die Lüfte.Er ging in das Nebenzimmer und kam mit einem Besen zurück.Er machte einen Schwung mit dem auberstab und schon schrieb eine Feder auf einem Blatt Papier.,Bin in wichtiger Angelegenheit fort".Er stieg auf den Besen und flog aus dem Fenster hinaus.  
In der Nacht erklingt im Haus der Williams ein helles Klingeln.Es war die Klingel,das kann nur heißen,dass entweder die dunkle Macht oder Professor Pardelworme vor der Tür stand.Mr.Williams öffnete die Tür,aber nur einen kleinen Spalt.,Mrs.Williams sind sie es,hier ist...",die Stimme unterbrach und das Gesicht in der Dunkelheit wurde von einem Licht hell erleuchtet.,Nein,hier ist Mr.Williams und wer sind sie?",fragte er ein wenig ängstlich.,Ich bin Professor Pardelworme,mein bester Schüler im Schuljahr 1985,Karl Hamilton!", sagte der Professor mit erfreulicher Stimme.,Professor Pardelworme von der Zauberschule Yorkwards, kommen sie herein,meine Frau hat mir alles erzählt",meint Karl mit besorgtem Blick zum Professor und schloss hinter ihnen die Tür.Mrs.Williams kam die Treppe herunter und alle drei gingen in die Küche.Der Professor setzt sich auf den Stuhl,den er von Karl angeboten bekam.Susan setzte sich neben ihren Mann. ,Professor Pardelworme,ich hoffe sie wissen,was jetzt mit Terry passieren soll?",sagte Susan und man konnte die Ratlosigkeit auf ihrem gebräunten Gesicht sehen.,Ich...",der weißbartige Professor fing an, wechselte dann und fing noch einmal von neuem an.,Ich möchte die kleine Terry gerne sehen!",sagte er voller Aufregung.Susan stand auf und ging in den Flur.,Folgen sie mir!",sagte die Braunhaarige und zeigte mit der Hand die Treppe hinauf.  
Nachdem sie im ersten Stock über einen marineblauen Teppichboden gegangen waren,kamen sie an einer Zimmertür an.Susan öffnete leise die Tür und wollte das Licht anschalten,als der Professor die Hand zwischen ihrer Hand und dem Schalter hielt.,Warten sie ich schalte meinen Zauberstab an,um sie mit dem grellen Zimmerlicht nicht aufzuwecken!",sagte er und schwang bereits seinen Zauberstab.Ein Licht,so beruhigend und wie man es noch nie gesehen hatte,erleuchtete auf der Spitze seines Zauberstabes.Der Professor ging zum aus einem Korb improvisierten Kinderbett und schaute hinein.Er sah das rote Haar und einen Schwarzen Fleck an ihrem Hals.  
Als er es sah war ihm sofort klar was passiert war,aber damit er es genau wusste schwang er noch einmal seinen Zauberstab und schloss die äugender sah alles aus der Kinderperspektive von der kleinen Terry die in ihrem Zimmer sitzt und mit Bausteinen Spieler hört hinter der Tür,auf dem Flur und auf der Treppe lautes Geschrei.Die kleine Terry sieht zur Tür das sie sich wundert,wo die Geräusche herkommen.Ganz unerwartet springt die Tür auf und Dorin Water rennt auf Terry zu.Sie stellt sich schützend vor Terry,wie es bei Müttern ist die immer darauf achten,das ihren Kindern nichts passiert.Eine dunkle Gestalt erscheint in der Tür und öffnet seine Hand.Man kann das Gesicht erkennen,als eine blutrote Lichtkugel in der Hand auftaucht.Das Gesicht ist sehr jung und blass.Man sollte glauben,es ist ein junger Mann im Alter von 18 Jahren.Im Gesicht sieht man noch ein bitteres Lächeln bevor die Lichtkugel auf Dorin Water schoss,die sofort zu Boden sinkt und Tod war.Hinter dem Schwarzen Geschöpf sieht man einen Schatten,aber die dunkle Macht weicht blitzschnell zur Seite.Ein Mann mit braunblonden Haaren stürzt mit etwas Schwarzen in der Hand ins Zimmer.Steve Water versucht noch mit dem schwarzen Stück Kohle in der Hand etwas auf den Teppich zu schreiben.Als er sieht wie sich diesmal eine giftgrüne Kugel ihn der Hand der schwarzen Macht entwickelt,packt seine Hand mit der Kohle in die von Terry.,Neeeeiiinnn",schreit er laut und wird von der grünen Lichtkugel ausgesaugt.Terry fängt auch mit an zu zittern und die dunkle Macht krümmt sich im selben Moment nach vorne und nach hinten,da sie mit dem grünen Strahl der Lichtkugel verbunden ist. Nach einiger Zeit wird das Licht schwächer und die dunkle Macht erholt sich von der Energieübertragung. Steve blickt erschöpft zu seiner Tochter Terry,die er überalles liebt.,Earl Wolfbeloved,wird es noch bereuen,meine Liebe Terry",sagte er keuchend und brach zusammen.Er war stolz gestorben.  
Earl Wolfbeloved ging auf die am Boden liegende Terry zu,die sich nicht bewegte.Er hob seinen Zauberstab und richtete in auf Terry.Ein zischen war zu hören und ein Blitz traf Terry am Hals.Er machte noch einige Bewegungen mit dem Zauberstab und die toten Eltern waren verschwunden.Die Dunkle Macht wollte ein Denkmal da lassen und das war die angeblich tote Terry.Die dunkle Macht ging aus dem Zimmer ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.  
Der Professor öffnete wieder die Augen und sah Susan an,dabei machte er ein Trauriges Gesicht.,Was ist los mit ihnen?",fragte die braunhaarige ohne zu wissen,was der weißbartige gesehen hatte.,Ich werde Terry in gute Hände geben",sagte er.,Wo hin?",fragte Susan neugierig.,Das kann ich ihnen nicht sagen,tut mir leid,aber es ist zu ihrem Schutz",erwiderte der Professor.Er nahm die kleine Terry,die immer noch schlief,als er sie aus dem Bett nahm und ging zu Susan.,Ich gehe jetzt,danke das sie auf Terry aufgepaßt haben".Der Professor ging aus dem Zimmer,die Treppe hinunter und zur Haustür,wo er in der Tür stehen bliebt.Er sah zu dem Ehepaar Williams und blickte zu Karl.,Meine Lieblingsschüler Karl,ich hoffe ihr werdet glücklich zusammen",sagte er freundlich und mit ein bisschen bedauern.,Auf wiedersehen",sagte er und stieg auf seinen Besen und flog in die dunkle Nacht hinaus.  
Der Professor kam an einer Strasse an,wo es noch ruhiger war als in der Thomas Road,ausser bei einem Haus.Auf dieses Haus ging er geradewegs zu.Es war rot gestrichen und hatte keinen Garten wie es die Waters hatten.Ob der Postbote überhaupt bis dort hinkam?Ich glaube nicht,da diese Familie sehr viel meckerte,egal was es war.,Die Post muss persönlich abgegeben werden!",rief der Mann des Hauses immer dem Postboten zu der die Post,in den an der Strasse angebrachten Briefkasten legte.Der Postbote hatte keine Zeit auch noch Sonderwünsche auszuteilen.Auf einem Schild am Ende der Strasse,stand der Name der Strasse ,Quiet Drive".  
Der Professor legte die rothaarige Terry,die immer noch schlief und eingewickelt in Stoff vor die Tür von der Familie des roten Hauses.Er sie sah ein letztes Mal an.,Wir werden uns bestimmt wiedersehen,Terry Water",sagte er lächelnd.Er steig auf seinen Besen und flog in den Dunklen Himmel.  
,He,bring mir meine Schuhe,aber schnell!",sagte ein Mann.Er hatte schwarzweißes Haar und war schon in Rente.Er hatte Falten im Gesicht und eine Brille auf der Nase.Er saß in einem Sessel vor dem Fernseher.Ein Mädchen griff in einen Schrank der an einer Treppe stand,die nach oben führte und holte ein paar braune Hausschuhe heraus.Das Mädchen war gerade 14 Jahre geworden,war aber ein bisschen klein geblieben.Sie war dünn,da sie nicht viel zu Essen bekam.Sie hatte ein kariertes Hemd eines Jungen an und eine kapute Jeans,die ihr viel zu lang war.Sie hatte kurzes rotes Haar was völlig zerzaust war und eine alte Brille auf.Sie ging mit den Schuhen zu dem Mann mit den Schwarzweißen Haaren und stellte sie vor seine Füße.,Hier Sir",sagte sie mit leiser Stimme.,Du sollst mich Mr.Woodcraft nennen,verstanden Terry!Und jetzt gehst du mir einen Kaffee machen,aber mach ihn ja nicht zu heiß,sonst kannst du etwas erleben!",fauchte er.Terry ging in die Küche und kam nach einiger Zeit mit einer Tasse Kaffee zurück.Er nahm die Tasse und trank einen Schluck.,Igit,der schmeckt ja scheußlich,hast du nicht aufgepasst,du kleine Göre?",schrie er.,Ich will dir eines sagen,wenn wir dich nicht aufgenommen hätten,wärst du jetzt im Waisenhaus,das hast du hoffentlich in deinen kleinen Kopf gekriegt".,Geh jetzt vor die Tür,wo du den Bürgersteig fegst bis Marta und Lawy wiederkommen!",sagte er mit strenger Stimme.,Aber...",sie wurde unterbrochen und er blickte sie zornig an.Sie ging zur Treppe wo der Putzschrank war und holte einen Besen heraus.  
Sie ging nach Draussen und fing an den Weg vom Haus zum Bürgersteig zu fegen.Als sie fast fertig mit dem Gehweg war,kam das Auto der Woodcrafts und fuhr auf die Garageneinfahrt.Marta und Lawy stiegen aus und gingen zum Haus.Marta öffnete die Haustür und ging hinein.Lawy war bei Terry stehen geblieben und klöpfte seine dreckigen Schuhe auf den frisch gefegten Weg aus.,He,hier ist noch Dreck",sagte er mit lustiger Stimme.,Was soll das,Lawy?",sagte Terry,obwohl sie wusste das er es seinem Vater sagte.,Du bekommst Ärger von meinem Vater!",sagte er und ging ins Haus.Terry fegte weiter,wo sie aufgehört hatte.Nach kurzer Zeit öffnete sich die Tür und Mr.Woodcraft stand mit seinen braunen Hausschuhen in der Tür.,Was hat mir Lawy da erzählt.Du hast keine Lust zum Arbeiten?Wenn das so ist,kannst du alles noch einmal fegen und es gibt für dich kein Essen heute Abend,ich hoffe das hast du verstanden!",sagte er zornig und ging zurück ins Haus.  
Nach einer Stunde fegen,war Terry fast fertig,als sie ein Auto kommen sah.Es kam aber nicht von dem rechten oder linken Strassenende,sondern aus den Abendhimmel.Es war vollmond und nur deswegen und an den Lichtern konnte Terry das schwebende Auto erkennen.Sie stand mit aufgerissenen Mund dem Besen in der Hand auf dem Bürgersteig.Sie sah das Auto direkt neben ihr landen und bekam keine Silbe aus dem Mund.Die Autotür öffnete sich und ein Junge im Alter von ungefähr 17 Jahren stieg aus.,Hallo,bist du Terry Water,fragte er und blickte sich zu allen Seiten um.Er hatte Blonde Haare und einen Mantel,nein einen dunkelblauen Umhang mit roten Ränder und einem Zeichen darauf um.Terry konnte es immer noch nicht glauben und stand stocksteif da.,Bist du Terry oder nicht?",fragte der Junge nervös und blickte sich wieder zu allen Seiten um.,Ja,das bin ich",stotterte Terry.,Ich bin Nathan Fungus,von der Zauberschule Yorkwards für Zaubererrei und Hexerrei",sagte er und wartete einen Moment.,Du bist auf der Zauberschule aufgenommen worden,Herzlichen Glückwunsch".,Wo kommst du her und wo bin ich aufgenommen?", sagte Terry vollig verdutzt.,In der Zauberschule Yorkwards für Zauberrei und Hexerrei" ,sagte der Blondhaarige zum dritten Mal und man sah ihm an das er überrascht war,das Terry von nichts wusste. ,Bevor du Fragst,ich kann dir nur sagen das du eine Hexe bist und du mit zur Schule kommen kannst,wenn du es willst",sagte Nathan.,Ich bin eine Hexe,aber wiso erfahre ich das erst jetzt?",fragte Terry.,Deine Stiefeltern wissen davon und wollten nicht das du erfährst das du eine Hexe bist,darum haben sie die Briefe und andere Nachrichten der letzten 2 Jahre abgefangen",sagte Nathan wütend. ,Aber meine Stiefeltern lassen mich bestimmt nicht gehen",sagte Terry ärgerlich.,Ich soll dir von unserem Schulleiter Professor Pardelworme ausrichten,dass nur du entscheiden darfst,ob du mitkommen willst oder nicht",meinte Nathan.,Ja,ich will mitkommen",sagte Terry fröhlich.  
,Warte,ich komme gleich wieder!",sagte sie und ging ins Haus.,Bist du schon fertig?",rief Mr.Woodcraft aus dem Wohnzimmer.Terry hörte garnicht hin und rannte die Treppe rauf in ihr kleines Zimmer,was mal eine Besuchertoilette war.So klein,das man ein Bett rein stellen konnte und gerade drin stehen kann.Sie packte einige Sachen in ein Stück Stoff und rannte die Treppe runter in die Küche und dann zum Wohnzimmer,wo alle drei Woodcrafts,sie anstarrten.,Was hast du vor,Terry?",fragte Mr.Woodcraft erstaunt. ,Danke für keine Post die letzten 2 Jahre und ich gehe jetzt zur Zauberschule,ob ihr wollt oder nicht!",sagte sie festentschlossen und dreht sich gerade um,als Mrs.Woodcraft sich zu Wort meldete.,Du kannst doch nicht einfach gehen,ohne unser einverständnis?",sagte sie mit strenger Stimme.,Bist du eine Hexe?",fragte Lawy neugierig.,Doch ich darf gehen und ja ich bin eine Hexe",sagte sie stolz.Sie ging zur Haustür und öffnete sie. Plötzlich wurde vor ihrer Nase die Tür zugehalten.Es war Mr.Woodcraft der sie böse ansah.,Du wirst nicht gehen,das lasse ich nicht zu".,Doch das werden sie!", sagte sie und versuchte aus der Tür zu kommen. Halb aus der Tür wurde sie von Mr.Woodcraft festgehalten.  
,Nathan,hilf mir",rief Terry und versuchte sich zu befreien.Ohne zu zögern rannte Nathan auf Terry und Mr.Woodcraft zu und hobt den Zauberstab,den er aus seinem Umhang gezogen hatte.Er richtet den Zauberstab auf Mr.Woodcraft und sagt ,IMPEDIMENTA" und Mr.Woodcraft bliebt mit der Hand an Terrys Hemd,so stehen und rührt sich nicht mehr von der Stelle.Terry befreit ihr Hemd und ging zu Nathan der schwer atmend da stand.Als Terry zu ihm geht und fragt was los sei,der blondhaarige Junge antwortete. ,Ich darf garnicht ausserhalb der Schule zaubern",sagt er langsam.Beide gingen zum Auto und stiegen ein.Nachdem sie in der Luft schweben dreht Nathan das Auto so,das er den Zauberstab auf den erstarrten richten kann.,FINITE INCANTATEM",sagte Nathan und sieht wie Mr.Woodcraft böse mit der Faust kreisen den Beiden zu ruft.Beide fliegen in dem grünen alten Käfer davon,ohne zu hören was der Schwarzweißhaarige ihnen zuruft.  
Sie landen auf einer Wiese vor eine Art Villa,nur dass sie Rabenschwarz war und keine schönen Blumen oder Bäume hatte,da sie am Rande einer Klippe stand.Beide gehen sie zur Tür und drücken die Klingel.Ein Mann mit langen schwarzen Haaren,schlank,leere Schwarze Augen und in einen schwarzen Mantel,öffnete die Tür und sah sie überrascht an.,Mr.Fungus wir haben es 4 Uhr Morgen,was machen sie hier,sie haben doch noch Sommerferien?",fragt der schwarzhaarige. ,Mr.Snatch,ich muss bei ihnen das Schulauto auffüllen um nach Rupert,den Hausmeister der Zauberschule zu kommen,Bitte!",sagte Nathan flehend.Der schwarzhaarige überlegte einen Moment mit bösartiger Miene.,Ja,wartet ich komme gleich wieder!",sagte Mr.Snatch und verschwand in der Villa.Nach einer Weile kam er wieder mit seinem Zauberstab.  
Alle drei gingen zum grünen Käfer und blieben wartend stehen.,Mr.Fungus,was haben sie angestellt, dass sie früh Morgens mit dem Schulauto zu mir kommen?",fragte Mr.Snatch zörnig.,Ich soll Terry Water zu Rupert bringen,da sie auf die Zauberschule aufgenommen wurde,aber es noch eine Woche bis zum neuen Schuljahr sind.Ich habe die Erlaubnis von Professor Pardelworme,aber zu wenig Zauberenergie zum fliegen mitbekommen",sagte Nathan.Mr.Snatch sah Terry von oben bis unten an.,Du bist also Terry Water,schön dich mal perslönlich zu treffen!",sagte er geehrt und reichte Terry die Hand.Terry sah ihn überrascht an und nahm die Hand.Als beide sich die Hand gereicht hatten,wollte Terry sie loslassen,aber Mr.Snatch hielt sie fest.,Mr.Snatch,freut mich sie kennenzulernen",sagte Terry mit verzehrten Gesicht und befreite ihre Hand.Nathan hatte das alles nicht wargenommen.,So jetzt füllen wird den Wagen wieder mit Zauber- energie,zurücktreten und lernen",sagte Mr.Snatch und schwang seinen Zauberstab,der genauso schwarz war wie seine Haare und sein Mantel.,PERENERGITUS",sagte er und ein gelber Lichtstrahl traf auf das Auto.  
Nach 5 Minuten rief er,NEROA",und der Strahl verschwand und das Auto sprang an.,Wir sehen uns dann in...,er machte eine Pause,in Yorkwards"",sagte er und schüttelte Nathan die Hand und ging dan zu Terry herüber.Nathan setzte sich ans Steuer und machte alles für den Flug fertig.,He,Terry,hast du den Schwarzen Fleck von der schwarzen Macht wirklich am Hals",er sah zum Hals und sah ihn.Er legte eine Hand auf Terrys Schulter,beugte sich zu ihr herunter und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr,Viel Spaß ihn Yorkwards und paß auf dich auf,sonst holt dich die dunkle Macht",sagte er und bekam ein häßliches Grinsen im Gesicht.Terry die immer noch geschock war,das Mr.Snatch,dieser unfreundliche Lehrer seine Hand auf ihre Schulter legt und ihr Gruselgeschichten erzählt,sagt kein Wort.Sie sieht ihn an,geht dann sehr nachdenklich zum Auto und stieg ein.,Los gehts!",ruft Nathan fröhlich.Lehrer Mr.Snatch sieht ihnen nach,als sie ab- heben und hat immer noch das grauenvolle Grinsen im Gesicht.  
Terry saß eine Weile ohne ein Wort zu sagen nachdenklich und in ihren Gedanken auf dem Beifahrersitz. Was meint er mit dunkle Macht und das ich auf mich aufpassen soll,komisch,aber wiso,Terry überlegte lange bis sie eingeschlafen war.Als die Sonne aufging,wurde sie von einem Ruck geweckt.,Was ist los?",rief sie zu Nathan,der das Steuer fest umklammerte.,Ich habe ein riesiges Problem mit dem Auto",sagte er ängstlich und mit voller Panik in der Stimme.,Was ist den passiert?",fragte Terry die immer noch gelassen in dem Sitz saß.,Es läßt sich nicht mehr steuern,als ob es ein Eigenleben hat".,Was können wir den machen?",fragte Terry.,Wird brauchen den ganz starken Finite Incantatem Zauberspruch, den ich aber nicht kann,den können nur ganz wenige mächtige Zauberer",sagte Nathan der jetzt völlig in Panik geriet.,Sieh mal,da ist die Hütte von Rupert und dort hinten ist die Zauberschule Yorkwards", Nathan zeigte auf einen See,wo eine Hütte stand und auf einer Klippe das prächtige Schloss zu sehen war. ,Terry ich weiß, dass du noch nie gezaubert hast,aber du mußt mir jetzt helfen,sagte der Blonde und sah flehend in Terrys blauen Augen.  
,In Ordnung,ich versuche es!".,Mein Zauberstab ist in meiner rechten Tasche des Zauberumhangs,nimm ihn,zeig mit dem Zauberstab dann auf die Amerturen und sagte die Worte ,Finite Incantatem".,Mach schnell sonst landen wir nicht,sondern stürzen zu Boden",sagte er besorgt.Terry nahm den Zauberstab,sah ihn an,richtete in auf die Amerturen des Autos und sprach die Worte ,FINITE INCANTATEM".Es gab noch einen Ruck und das Auto war wieder unter kontrolle.,Wir haben es geschafft!",sagte Nathan der zu Terry sah.,Nein das haben wir nicht ganz,vorsicht!",sagte Terry,da sie sah,dass das Auto langsam auf die Erde zuflog.Krach und die Vorderseite des Autos stand auf dem Boden.Terry und Nathan wagten sich nicht zu Bewegen,geschweige den zu atmen.,Und jetzt?",fragte Terry ganz leise.,Ich weiß kam aus der Hütte,da er ein Krachen gehört hatte und sah das Auto mit den Kindern.,Nicht bewegen!",befahl er.,Rupert,helf...",sagte Nathan,wurde aber unterbrochen,da das Auto nach hinten fiel.Krach.,Autsch!", riefen rannte sofort zu den beiden.Er half Terry aus dem Auto.Nathan stieg aus und ging zu Terry und Rupert.,Terry du blutest ja!",sagte Nathan erstaunt,der sich den Kopf rieb.,Ja",sagte Terry überrascht,da sie es garnicht gemerkt hatte.,Kommt mit in die Hütte und ich werde es behandeln",sagte Rupert und ging.  
In der Hütte war es schon kühl und es roch nach hatte einen schwarzweißen wuschelbart und in der gleichen Farbe,gleiche Form waren seine Haare.Er hatte Lederkleidung aus Tierhaut an,die er wahrscheinlich selber herstellte,da überall Fell an den Wänden hangen.,Wollt ihr etwas essen?",fragte Rupert,der aber sofort die Schnittwunde über Terrys Augenbraun sah und ein Pflaster aus einer Schublade holte.,Ja,ich habe riesigen Hunger,danke",sagte Terry als Rupert fertig war das Pflaster auf die Wunde, über dem Auge zu holte eine Pfanne mit frisch gemachten Pfannekuchen und legte sie auf Teller.Er reichte beiden zwei Teller mit jeweils 5 Pfannekuchen.,Hier esst,ach ja ihr könnt mich auch Rub nennen,darauf bestehe ich,ohne Wiederrede!",sagte er und lachte.,Und du bist Terry Water,schön das du bei der Zauberschule Yorkwards aufgenommen wurdest",sagte er und setzte sich neben Terry,die die ersten 2 Pfannekuchen schon aufhatte.,Nathan könntest du mir einen Gefallen tun und mal sehen,wie schwer das Auto kaputt ist?",Rub blickte Nathan wartend auf eine Antwort an.,Aber das kann man doch mit einem...,er wurde mit einem Blick unterbrochen,den er sofort zu verstehen wusste.,Ja ich gehe mal sehen!",und ging hinaus.Terry wollte aufstehen und ihm hinterher gehen,da sie nur Nathan vertraute,seit dem Mr.Snatch er sie so komisch angeredet hatte.,Terry warte,ich glaube ich kann dir einige Fragen die dir in deinem Kopf umherschwirren beantworten.Setz dich doch auf den Stuhl mit dem Warmen Fell!",er stellt in so,das Terry neben Rub am Kaminfeuer saß.,Ja,ich hoffe sie können mir erklären,was hier genau vor sich geht",sagte sie und ass ihren 4 Pfannekuchen.,Ich erkläre dir alles,aber bitte rede nicht dazwischen!".Vor 12 Jahren warst du bei deinen leiblichen Eltern Dorin und Steve Water gerade 2 Jahre alt,als sie sich weigerten der dunklen Macht beizutreten und sie zu unterstützen.Weil dein Vater ein sehr mächtiger Zauberer war und beide nicht der dunklen Macht helfen wollten,wurden sie von Earl Wolfbeloved ermordet.Er dachte er hätte dich eigentlich auch getötet,wenn es aber nicht so,du lebtest noch.Dank ein Stück Kohle,hat dir dein Vater das Leben gerettet.Wiso,weiß niemand.Ab dem 12 Lebensjahr werden alle Zauberer,Hexen und Spells in der Zauberschule angemeldet und sie bekommen die Einschulung zugeschickt. Wir wussten leider nicht,dass du die Einladungen nicht bekommen würdest.Es gibt eine Frist von 2 Jahren, wo wir warten müssen,um die Nachrricht persönlich zu überbringen,das war gestern Abend.,Du hattest ja vor 2 Tagen Geburtstag",Rub stand auf und holte ein längliches Packet.Er übergab es an Terry,die mit ihrem 5 Pfannekuchen fertig war und den Teller zu Seite stellte.,Ist das für mich?",fragte Terry mit vollem Mund und total überrascht.,Ja,für wenn den sonst?",sagte Rub mit ein Stirnfalte,da ihn diese Frage wunderte.,Ich habe noch nie Geschenke zum Geburtstag bekommen und zu Weihnachten gab es immer das gebrauchte Spielzeug von Lawy".,Mach es auf!",sagte Rub aufgeregt.Terry riss die Verpackung auf und holte einen Stock heraus.,Soll das ein Scherz sein,oder bekomme ich noch einen Baum?",sagte sie beleidigt.,Nein,das ist ein Zauberstab aus Eichenholz und deinem Namen,sieh",er zeigt auf eine Stelle auf dem Zauberstab.Terry konnte ihren vollen Namen lesen ,Terry Water".,Danke sagte sagte sie verlegen und umarmte Rub,der ein vollig überraschtes Gesicht machte,als sie ihn umarmte.Nathan kam in die Hütte und gratulierte Terry zu ihrem ersten Zauberstab und nachträglich zum Geburtstag.  
Am nächsten Tag flog Nathan wieder nach Hause,da er noch die letzten Tage dort verbringen und Terry gingen in den Nahgelegenen Wald,saßen am Rande der Klippe und redeteten über alles und die half ihr die Grundlagen der Zauberrei,Interessen und Spielsachen jungerer Zauberer und Hexen beizubringen.Zwei Tage vor dem neuen Schuljahr gingen sie in ein Dorf um für die Schule einzukaufen.Terry bekam Geld von einem Sparbuch,dass ihre Eltern vor ihrer Geburt angelegt hatten,so das sie nie hungern mußte.Sie betraten eine Kneipe,wo Betrunkene durch die Gegend torkelten und Spells Ärger machten. ,Rupert ich glaube wir sind falsch hierrrr",sagte Terry die fast mit einem Betrunkenen der durch die Kneipe taumelte umgerannt zerrte sie rechtzeitig zur Seite und antwortete,Wir sind richtig,den hier gibt es einen Hinterausgang",sagte er gelassen.,Gut zu wissen",sagte Terry die sich nicht sicher vorkam.Als sie auf dem kleinen leeren Hof der Kneipe kamen,standen dort nichts.Sie gingen zu einer Wand, wo Rupert einen Zauberspruch sagte und einfach hindurch ging.,Komm", rief eine Stimme an der anderen Seite und Terry ging durch die Wand hindurch.  
Auf der anderen Seite traf sie auf Rub und eine Sackgasse,die von einer Fußgängerzone biegte.Seltsame Geschäfte,wie Sonjas Schneckenshop oder Korbins Fliegenden Brötchen.Sie gingen durch die Einkaufsallee und blieben vor einem Geschäft stehen,Schulbücher und Haustiere bei Hogmorigs.,Hier finden wir alle deine Schulbücher,und ein Haustier!",sagte Rubert und öffnete die Tür.In dem Geschäft stapelten sich Bücher wo man nur sehen konnte und in einer kleinen Ecke standen Käfige mit Eulen,Katzen,Froschen, Ratten,Habichte,Hasen und Vögeln.Terry sah sich um und blieb vor einem Käfig mit einem Habicht stehen, der den Kopf gesenkt hatte.Sie sagte zu sich selbst,aber laut genug das es der Habicht hören konnte. ,Ich hoffe dir geht es besser als mit und du hattest eine schöne Zeit vor der Gefangenschaft?", flüsterte Terry in sich hinein.,Nein,ich bin traurig,das ich der einzige Habicht bin der hier in diesem Käfig eingesperrt bin",sprch der Habicht Terry an.Terry stand mit offenen Mund vor dem Käfig und konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. Ein Habicht,nein,überhaupt Tier spricht mit ihr.Schnell rannte sie zu Rupert und sagte,dass sie den Habicht haben wolle.  
Beide gingen sie mit einen großen Stapel Büchern und einem Käfig,in dem der Habicht war aus dem Geschäft,auf die Fußgängerstrasse.,Rub,warte ich möchte meinen neuen Freund freilassen,da er hier draussen ganz bestimmt glücklicher ist!",sagte sie und öffnete den Käfig.Der Habicht wollte zu erst gar- nicht.,Du bist jetzt frei Habicht und kannst mit deinen Artgenossen herumfliegen,na los flieg schon!", sagte Terry und zeigt hinauf in den Himmel.Der Habicht hüpfte aus dem Käfig und schwang sich in die Lüfte.Als Terry den Käfig geschlossen hatte und sie mit Rub gerade weitergehen wollte kam der Habicht in einem großen Kreis zurück und rief,Terry Water,da du mir das Leben geschenkt hast,möchte ich dir immer zur Seite stehen und dir dir Post bringen",krächtze der Habicht und flog im Standflug zu Terry,sie sahen sich in die Augen und der Habicht flog wieder in die Lüfte.Die Zauberer und Hexen die auf der Fußgängerstrasse unterwegs waren,sahen zu Terry oder kamen ihr mit staunendem Gesicht entgegen.,Du bist Terry Water?",fragte ein 6jähriger Zauberer,der zu Terrys Füßen stand.,Ja ich bin Terry Water, wiso wollt ihr das den alle wissen?",fragte Terry mit runzelnder Stirn und sah zu Rubert auf.,Ehm,das werde ich dir gleich erklären,sobald wir im Hinterhof der Kneipe nahm sie am Arm und sie gingen schnell und ohne das ihnen einer folgt zur Sackgasse mit der Wand,gingen hindurch,der Habicht flog mit hindurch und alle standen auf dem leeren Hinterhof.  
,Terry,du weiß noch nicht,das du in der Zaubererwelt berühmt bist",sagte Rub.,Wie ich bin berühmt,wiso den?",fragte Terry vollig verblüfft und sah Rub die ganze Zeit an.,Du hast den Angriff von Earl Wolfbelovend,der dunklen Macht überlebt,dass hat bis jetzt keiner geschafft.Seit dem Tag an dem die dunkle Macht erfahren hatte das ein kleines Kind überlebt hatte,war sein Ruf geknickt und er hatte sich zurückgezogen.Wenn er jetzt erfährt,das du in der Zauberschule Yorkwards angenommen wurdest,will er sich rächen.Alle Zauberer und Hexen wissen nun das du ihn besiegen kann,da du...",Rupert brach ab. ,Alles weitere wird dir Morgen Professor Pardelworme erzählen!",sprach Rub und drehte sich weg.Beide flogen gingen sie zurück zur Hütte.  
Am nächsten Nachmittag,dem letzten Tag vor der Einschulung,kam Professor Pardelworme,vom Schloss herüber.,Du bist also Terry Water,es freut mich dich wieder zu sehen",sagte der Professor und reichte Terry die Hand.Terry wusste nicht ob sie von allen gehasst oder geliebt wurde.Bei den einen hieß es ,Wow du bist Terry Water,es ist mir eine Ehre dich kennen zu lernen",und bei den anderen ,Paß auf sonst holt dich die dunkle Macht",wie sie es von Lehrer Snatch ins Ohr geflüstert bekommen hatte.Der Professor und sie setzten sich ans Feuer und unterhielten sich.Plötzlich stand Terry von dem Stuhl auf ,Sie haben mich in diese Familie gelegt und mir damit eine Zukunft bieten wollen.Nein das war ein Alptraum und bis vor einer Woche wusste ich eigentlich nicht wer ich wirklich bin,danke!",rief Terry und rannte aus der Hütte.  
Der Professor stand auf und ging hinterher.,Terry warte,warte es ist am Rande der Klippen sehr gefährlich!",rief der Professor.Er sah Terry die bis zum Rand der Klippe gerannt war und wütend auf alle,da am Rande herumlief.Ihr liefen ihr die Tränen übers Gesicht und bevor der Professor etwas sagen konnte fing Terry ihn anzuschreien.,Was soll ich eigentlich denken,die einen verehren mich und sie und...,sie machte eine Pause und fing erneut an,und sie hassen mich,sonst hätten sie mich nicht ihn diese Horrorfamilie gegeben".Plötzlich rutsche Terry aus und stürzte über die Klippe und war verschwunden.Der Professor stand mit einem Schock im Gesicht und konnte es nicht fassen.Er rannte zur Klippe und sah herunter.Terry hang 2 Meter an einer Wurzel.Sie war am Leben und der Professor wusste sofort was er zu tun hatte.,Terry ich werde dich mit einem Zauberspruch wieder herauf holen,aber du wirst mir versprechen nicht mehr wegzulaufen",sagte der Professor und wartete auf eine Antwort.,Sie wollen mich doch nur damit die Zauberschule wieder eine Persönlichkeit hat,deswegen sagte ich nein,ich werde wieder weglaufen!",schrie Terry.Plötlich verlor sie den Halt und hing nur noch mit einem Arm daran.,In Ordnung,dann verspreche ich dir das ich dir die Wahrheit über die Aufnahme nach Yorkwards erzählt,ohne Lügen,In Ordnung?",fragte der Professor und hielt seinen Zauberstab bereit,da er Angst hatte Terry würde sich gleich nicht mehr halten können.,In Ordnung",sagte Terry die sich nicht mehr lange halten konnte.,Mobilcorpus",sagte der Professor und Terry schwegte hinauf auf den Rasen auf der Klippe.Beide sehen sich ohne ein Wort zu sagen an.,Ich werde es dir Morgen erzählen,aber jetzt gehst du zu Abend essen und schlafen.Es wird Morgen ein anstrengender Tag für dich und die anderen",sagte der Professor,half Terry auf und ging mit ihr in die Hütte.


End file.
